


SEPTIPLIER AWAY!

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), YouTube vloggers rpf
Genre: Drabble Collection, Love Children, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: A collection of septiplier oneshots and drabbles cause how do long stories? I also understand that Jack and Mark are their own people, so all of these are in a parallel universe which I have gazed upon!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mjb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjb/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one, tell me if I should continue this!

_**This is mainly a thing about how I think they're child would act! Btw, this is a child that has been conceived via surrogate. And her best friend is a Phan child.** _

~~~

Marcie-Jane twirled a strand of her dark brown curly hair around her fingers and gave it a sharp tug. "I dunno Ella," she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "I mean on the one hand, I would love to go into design, but on the other singing has always been a talent of mine..." she trailed off.

Daniella shrugged. The girls were hanging out while their dads were at Comiccon together. Dan and Phil had booked an early flight so the girls could spend more time together. Ella and MJ were up in MJ's loft-bedroom-studio hybrid.

"Well, what schools have you been looking at?" the slightly younger brit inquired. MJ proceeded to rattle off facts about the places she had been looking into, getting increasingly animated and Irish accent getting thicker with every word. Her chocolate eyes were getting wider every second, greatly amusing the tall girl who was still sitting on the bed. Wait, Marcie didn't remember starting to pace.

"Calm down MJ," Ella soothed, "I think your best choice is Stanford. It's got departments for the Arts and Music. Just look into getting scholarships and such. With your brain, you can do anything!"

"You're sure?" MJ asked. Daniella sighed.  _God, when will Marcie start believing in herself?_

"Yes I'm sure, you  _really_ need to work on this whole low-self-esteem thing. When will you believe that you are actually smart?"

"Um... maybe soon?" MJ joked. _Gracious this girl_.

Ella smiled at her best friend, her dimples deepening. "Just be confident Mar, you got this!"

"I got this," MJ repeated, then gave Ella a hug.

Jack, Mark, Dan and Phil were watching the whole exchange. Mark's head was resting on Jack's shoulder and Phil's head on Dan's. When Daniella turned her head their way they all froze. But she just winked at them with a grin on her face, she knew they had been there the whole time. But she wouldn't rat them out to MJ. Then she waggled her eyebrows.

_Or would she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this was my first oneshot! *throws rainbow glitter* *fireworks go off in the distance* Tell me what you think in the comments below. And follow me on tumblr: spn-is-bae-girl.  
> Sincerely,  
> Satan


End file.
